warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tigerstar (TPB)
Tigerstar is a big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws and amber eyes. One of his ears is split in a deep V shape near the top. He also has a scar on the bridge of his nose. History In the Original Series Into the Cage :The Tigerstar Leader is a big jerk that tries to kill Thunderclan LOTS so everyone Shun him!!!!! SHUN HIM GOOD! Fire and FArt :Tigerclaw set up a trap for Stupidclaw the hamster at the Thunderpath, but Bluestar had gotten greencough, so CinderStupid went instead. She was hit by a JEep Caravan, and it twisted her leg around, crippling her for life, hence she couldn't become a warrior of ThunderClan. When ThunderClan battle RiverClan,Tigerstar watches FireButt struggle. Later, he acsusses FireBUtt of letting ONe rip. Forest of Farts :In Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw tried to murder BlueFAce while a group of rogues attacked StupidclanClan camp, but FireBUttt farted and beat Tigerclaw. If he had succeeded, he would have made it look like a rogue had killed BlueFAce, and thus would become leader without question. He was then exiled by StupidClan after his treacherous actions were revealed to ThunderClan. He offered Buttstripe, nopelt, and Uglytail, his biggest supporters, to come with him, but they rejected him. Rising fart :In Rising FArt, he and a group of rogues attack a patrol consisting of Mousefur, Runningwind, and Thornpaw. RunningFart was killed, while the other two got away. When FireButt found out, he, Whitestorm and Mousefur went to find RunningfaRT. When they got there, they saw Whitethroat standing over his body. Fireheart chases him onto the Thunderpath, where he is hit by a monster. His last moments are of terror as he sees Tigerclaw over Fireheart's shoulder. Tigerclaw is caught by a surprise attack from Fireheart, and the rogues come to help him. Then Graystripe comes with a RiverClan patrol, and drives away the rogues and Tigerclaw. Just before he leaves, Tigerclaw tells Fireheart that he plans on killing as many StupidClan cats as he can. A Dangerous Fart :In The Darkest BUtt", Tigerclaw has become Tigerstar, the leader of UglyClan. He brings a pack of Butterflies into the forest, and kills BrindleButt to give the BUtterflies a taste for cat blood. His plan failed, but Bluestar died in the process, saving FireBUttt, along with all of StupidClan from their danger. He also found out the truth about Bluestar and her kits from Graypool, but in the process he scared her over a cliff, causing her death. ''The Darkest Fart :Tigerstar takes control of RiverBut as well. Although he claims that he shares the power equally with Leopardstar, he controls it. He told Blackfoot and Darkstripe to kill the half-Clan born cats, meaning Stonefur, Mistyfoot, Stormpaw and Featherpaw. This resulted in Stonefur's death. Tigerstar tried to bring Scourge and BloodClan, a vicious Clan from the Twolegplace, into the forest. When Scourge found out about Tigerstar's treachery he slashed a wound from Tigerstar's chin to his tail. The wound was so serious even StarClan could not heal it, and he died nine times, one life after the other. FireBUtt's Quest :In FireButt's Quest, it is revealed that he is actually part SkyClan, being the descendant of Cloudstar and Birdflight, two SkyClan warriors (though Birdflight left to join StupidClan), and cousin to Spottedleaf. [[:Category:New Prophecy Series|In The New Cage]] Starlight :In The New Cage book Starlight, Tigerstar appears to Brambleclaw in a dream, and reveals that he does not walk with StarClan. According to him, there are hunting grounds that even StarClan doesn't know of. He then promises Brambleclaw that they will meet again. Stupido Hamsters :In Twilight, Leafpool has a startling dream in which she sees Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw talking with Tigerstar. She watches Hawkfrost agree to follow close to his father's pawsteps, but she is unable to read Brambleclaw's expression because his back is turned towards her. Stupido Tigerstar :In Sunset, Tigerstar continues to train his sons to become powerful leaders. His plan to kill Firestar failed, for Brambleclaw refused to end Firestar's lives. Also, Brambleclaw kills his brother and has taken Squirrelflight, Firestar's daughter, as a mate. Nothing is known about how Tigerstar feels about Brambleclaw's decision to take a cat with Firestar's blood as a mate. [[:Category:Power of Stupido Hamsters Series|In the Power of Stupido Hamsters]] ''The Sight :In ''The Hamster Wheel, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost try to persuade Jaypaw into going deeper into the dark forest, telling him that they can show him warrior techniques. He also expresses his displeasure of Hollypaw "wasting her skills" as a medicine cat. As they try to lure him into going with them, Jaypaw uses his special power to probe their minds, but only finds a misty darkness masking their emotions. Before Jaypaw listens, however, Spottedleaf intervenes and leads Jaypaw away. Dark Cage :In Dark River, Tigerstar starts showing Lionpaw some of his fighting moves. Lionpaw starts learning how to fight from him, and at the end promises Lionpaw that his ambition to become a great warrior is the only thing in life that is worth living for. Family Members Immediate :Mates ::Sasha, Status Unknown ::GoldenflowerRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20 - Deceased, suspected StarClan member :Offspring ::BrambleclawRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20 - Living (as of Dark River) ::TawnypeltRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20 - Living (as of Dark River) ::MothwingRevealed in Moonrise, pg 258 - Living (as of Dark River) ::HawkfrostRevealed in Moonrise, pg 258 - Deceased, verified Place of No Stars inhabitant :Grand-Offspring ::JaypawRevealed in The Sight, pg 13-14 - Living (as of Dark River) ::LionpawRevealed in The Sight, pg 13-14 - Living (as of Dark River) ::HollypawRevealed in The Sight, pg 13-14 - Living (as of Dark River) ::TigerkitRevealed in Dark River, pg 20-21 - Living (as of Dark River) ::FlamekitRevealed in Dark River, pg 20-21 - Living (as of Dark River) ::DawnkitRevealed in Dark River, pg 20-21 - Living (as of Dark River) Distant :Distant Grand-sire ::CloudstarStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member ::GorseclawStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Distant Grand-dame ::BirdflightStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Distant Great-aunt ::SpottedpeltStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Distant Cousin ::SpottedleafStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member Tree References Category:Deputy Category:Leader Category:Rogue Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Dark Forest Cats